Unwanted
by nakay-the-goddess
Summary: What if Willow had been turned into a were wolf in Wild at Heart?(season 4) please R
1. Default Chapter

Unwanted  
By: Nakay  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Season 4 Wild at Heart  
  
A dark haired red walked up on stage and over to the mic. It was her first time back in five years. The band behind the girl began to play and a small  
smile flicked on the corner of her mouth  
  
:: All they did was walk over  
  
Start off by shaking your hands  
  
That's how it went  
  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you ::  
  
The woman's body swayed to the music and she sang into the microphone. Her voice was deep, seductive, and yet sad. It sent chills down some people's  
backs.  
  
:: You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me out  
  
Make me go away ::  
  
Few knew she was back in town, and it seemed few cared. Willow Rosenburg had returned after the most traumatic experience of her life. After Willow had caught Oz with that singer she knew her heart had been shattered into a million pieces. When the girl had tried to kill her Oz came to save her but when he turned he had bit her before Buffy could stop him. And now she was  
one of them, a were wolf.  
  
:: No, I just don't understand why  
  
you won't talk to me  
  
It hurts until I'm wanted for nothing  
  
Don't talk words against me  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you ::  
  
She knew he was out there. Watching and waiting. But she wouldn't give in;  
she wouldn't give him another chance. After she had been bitten she had left town before anyone could say any thing about it. She had found herself a band and began singing and touring. She had finally ended back to where  
she started, Sunnydale.  
  
:: You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me out  
  
Make me go away ::  
  
Willow had changed; her hair was a darker richer red. Her skin pale, and she showed off her body now. Tonight she was clad in a long black skirt,  
black knee high boots, and a dark purple tank top. Her nose and belly  
button was now pierced. Yes this wasn't the same little girl Willow  
anymore.  
  
:: I tried to be long  
  
It didn't seem wrong  
  
My head aches  
  
Its been so long  
  
I write this song  
  
That's what it takes ::  
  
Willow looked out into the crowed and finally saw him, Oz, standing there watching her. Tonight was a full moon and it was just a few minutes until  
night fell completely. She could feel the change coming on. Her blood  
seemed to boil and her heart began to beat faster and faster.  
  
:: Make me go away  
  
Make me go away. ::  
  
The last notes died off her lips as she walked off the stage. She walked  
past him with a wink and out into the night where she would howl at the  
moon. She only wished to share it with the one she missed, the one she  
loved. 


	2. Meeting old friends

Unwanted chapter 2  
By: Nakay  
Rating PG/PG-13ish  
Spoilers: Season 4 Wild at Heart  
  
Willow's eyes fluttered open and she found her self-looking up at the clear  
blue sky. She had a small hope that Oz would be laying next to her. Her  
heart sunk when she turned to see nothing there. Willow stood up and realized she was behind the Bronze " well looks like I didn't go very far last night." She mumbled to her self and walked around front to her tour  
bus.  
  
It wasn't a grand thing with its pealing blue pant and cracked windows but it would do. She stepped inside and found everyone asleep. Willow made it over to her bag and pulled out a pair of tight leather pants and a red silk  
tank top. Gone were her funky shirts and skirts, here was sexy.  
  
She changed quickly and pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail. She  
didn't bother putting any makeup on. Willow made her way over to the  
Espresso Pump and got her a hot chocolate and glazed doughnut. When she  
took her seat she saw Buffy Summers walking towards her.  
  
Buffy hadn't changed that much. Her honey blonde hair was to the middle of her back and she was wearing blue jeans and a white tee shirt. " Whoa what  
happened to the sluttish clothes you used to love?" Willow asked in a  
snappish voice. She wasn't to keen on seeing her EX best friend. Buffy looked a little hurt as she sat down. " Well gees Will aren't you glad to see me?" she asked. " Well.. no not really." Willow said coldly as she took  
a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
The slayer couldn't believe her ears, where had her Wills gone? " In case your wondering I'm not the same geeky let everyone run over me Willow any more." And with that she got up and left before Buffy could get a word out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It wasn't a full moon this night so Willow was walking down threw the  
cemetery. The faint smell of leather and cigarette smoke drifted up her nose. That smell was familiar, that smell was Spike. " Well, well, well if it isn't the long lost Red. My you * have * changed." The red headed were wolf stopped short and turned to the source of the voice " And your saying  
this because? Yeah Spike I've changed, you haven't. your probably still  
chasing after Buffy like a bitch in heat."  
  
Spike was shocked " Why such harsh words little tree, you have grown up." He said with a smirk and pushed her up against the nearest tree. His body pressed up against hers. Willow looked up at him and swallowed " Fuck off  
Spike." She said and pushed past him. As Willow walked off Spike stared after her "Oh yes, that's one hot plate.  
This should be fun." He said and started off after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it for tonight peoples. This wasn't going to be a long story but thanks to a review he convinced me to write more. Thanks bunches and please review! It would mean a lot! And yes the rating will go up to an R  
soon.hehe 


End file.
